My Little Slave
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: AU. Levi, a pureblood count, takes it in his hands to go against the group of Mikasa's Hunters by kidnapping her adoptive brother, Eren. Taking the boy and making him his 'slave', Levi thinks of everything, but becoming attached to him.
1. One

**A/N: Ahh... This is my first SnK fic, in all honestly. It's going to be a multi-chapter, approximately 10 chapters. Maybe less. Maybe more. **

**But I hope it's good enough, eh? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, all rights go to Isayama. **

**- Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**M****y Little Slave**

**ONE**

Sweeping his pale hand across the table swiftly, Levi knocked any particles of dust away from the single area where his wine glass sat filled to the brim with a pure red liquid. On first glance, one could account the glass to be full of wine, if not for the fact that he was well-known count in the area - a pureblood vampire - hiding out within the church ruins. Cobwebs clung to the walls, littered the corners, and the soft scuttling could be heard of the mice, spiders and other various insects, bugs and vermin that scurried through the dust ridden floor. This place was making his skin crawl, not being his first choice for a hide out from hunters that were thick on his clan's trail.

"Levi-san," A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to look up at the beaming woman as she bounced where she stood, a thick book on human culture under her arm. This nutcase was Hanji, his second in command and life-long friend - one he barely cared for - leaving him to question his sanity when picking her for his 'family', "Mikasa's group is drawing closer."

Her sentence regretfully made him bristle, the emotionless brat of a female was the entire reason he was trapped in the _filthy_ place they were currently dubbing as their 'hideout'. Clenching his fists, he silently swore to bide his time until he could flee from this _dump_!

"I'm aware," The raven managed to reply coldly, his hand clasping his glass, bringing the object up to his lips. He sipped at the metallic-tasting liquid within, the thickness of it feeling satisfying while it ran down his throat.

"A-Ah! I didn't doubt that. You need to throw them off our trail, we've lost over fifteen vampires to them in the past three days."

"I know. Since we know who's in charge," He paused, a smirk curling onto his lips while he took another sip, the sweet blood staining his lips red. Once done, he licked the straying blood from his lips, placing the glass back down, "We take what's important to them,"

"Mikasa's weak point...?" Hanji queried, quirking her brow in a questioning manner. Her question was met with a brief, brisk nod.

"Yes. Little Mikasa's weak point is her adoptive brother."

"The kid that took down five of our toughest ranked soldiers by himself?"

"That's him," Levi stated, looking at the bewildered look upon Hanji's face before her eyes lit up, the crazy woman rubbing her hands together in a moment of excitement, "One Eren Jaeger, a hot-headed, headstrong male."

Not paying attention to a single word Levi had spoken, Hanji merely cackled with glee, throwing her head back, "He would make an excellent testing subject!"

"Oi, you are not to do _any _tests on him!"

But his words fell on deaf ears, the woman muttering and mumbling to herself, her body drifting toward the door.

"Shitty glasses!" Levi yelled after her, but she vanished out through the doorway, leaving the raven to quickly shoot to his feet and dart round the table, following in pursuit, "You piss pot, listen to me!" His hand shot out, once the distance between them had closed, grabbing her shoulder and roughly digging his nails in.

Gasping in pain, Hanji tensed, her face inclining slightly, peering at him with a puzzled stare. This was nothing new, but why did he want her attention this time, she'd only said that she wanted to run a _few _tests on the boy. She wouldn't dissect him, at least, not straight away.

"You will _not _experiment on him, you hear? We need him fit and healthy to be able to torment Mikasa with him," He sneered, watching the chocolate-brown eyes behind the wiry frames widen, then settle in disappointment. Sticking her lower lip, she sighed heavily, not ashamed to show how disappointed she was to find out this news.

"That's a shame," She stated, pushing his hand off her shoulder and folding her arms across her chest, "Not even a small test?"

"No."

"It'll be an iddy-biddy one,"

"No."

"C'mon, Levi-san, it'll be the tiniest test!" Hanji prompted, batting her eyelids at him. She wanted him to cave, needed him to. Eren Jaeger would be the only human they got their hands on for a while - plus the first one - and the poor woman was desperate to discover more about them, since books were just not cutting it anymore.

"Hanji!" He barked, his face unamused and set in a firm line. It was fairly obvious that he wasn't going to budge from his choice, causing the woman's shoulder's to droop.

"Sir, the squad of Hunters," A voice rang out, silencing both of the arguing vampires, making them glance toward the ranked soldier that was running toward them - a male by the name of Bertolt - his face completely giving away how nervous he was, "They're here."

"Excellent," A smirk curled onto the older male's lips, leaving the light to hit his fangs - making them aware that they were there, "Time for the plan to start getting put in action."

* * *

Shifting his blade from one hand to the other, Eren shot a sly grin over at the blonde across from him, noting the timid expression that was fixed on his face before they went on a raid. Armin was drinking from the water bottle, keeping his hands tightly on the plastic object while Mikasa ran the squad over the raid for the umpteenth time that day.

"Armin," He sighed softly, tapping the hilt of his dagger off of the other's knee to gain his attention, "Relax a little, we'll be fine."

Attention grabbed, Armin turned to look at Eren, pulling the bottle from his lips and doing it up. His oceanic blue eyes reflected how fearful he was at that moment in time, he'd never really left the base, being part of their technical-slash-strategy side of the squad. Mikasa had stated that he needed to come along, but never _really _gave a secure reason why.

"I've never been in the firing range before, and you're telling me to _calm down_?!" The blonde appeared livid, his eyes mixed with fear and anger that Eren had finally caused to surface. Sighing, the brunette placed his blade down beside him, reaching out and clasping the boy's hand.

"I know," He began, watching the other's face burn red - though from his anger, or embarrassment, Eren was unable to tell - his eyes flickering down to where the taller's hand held his protectively, "I'm sorry that you're getting dragged out, but you do need to relax,"

"I-I..." Armin started to reply, but realised that his tongue let the words die before they passed his lips.

"I'll be there to make sure no one hurts you. To be on guard, you need to relax, though."

In response, the smaller managed a shaky nod of his head, inclining his head towards the ground in shame. Mikasa had pre-warned him not to let his fear get the better of him - it clouded his judgement, and she was relying on just that. His judgement.

The brunette grinned, squeezing the boy's hand before removing his own, looking at his adoptive sister with a curious look as she started on explaining the second motion of the plan, which Mikasa and Armin had run him through, already, in intense detail. She was pointing at each person with a brief description of what they were going to do.

Swiftly, Eren quickly picked up the blade he'd placed beside him, placing it back in its scabbard, and leant back against the back of his seat, noting that Mikasa shot him a calculating look.

"Eren, stay close to Armin. Make sure no harm comes to him," She spoke up, instructing her brother to be Armin's personal guard. Armin started to gawk at her, then turned his attention to his friend with wide eyes.

"Righty-o." Came the brief confirmation of the taller, leaving the small blonde to sit there - gobsmacked - staring at him like he was an alien that had just started to dance as a form of meeting. Armin couldn't believe that _this _was happening, was the threat really that bad when you were out on field?

"Armin, any trouble and you radio Eren." The raven-haired female continued, this time briefing Armin on what he was supposed to do in case of an emergency - the boy's stomach dropping like lead. It was bad, if he was to radio at the first sign of trouble, to be out on field must be terrible.

"Y-Yes, Mikasa." Stammering, Armin could feel the burn in his throat as the lump that threatened to make him cry tightened, making it difficult to breathe without tears brimming in his eyes.

"Good. Let's go," She stated, signalling for them all to 'fall out' which was just code for them to get their asses out there and begin doing what they've been told to do. Armin didn't even have time to move an inch before everyone was flooding out the van, the only thing that he noticed was that in seconds Eren's hand was tightly round his wrist and he was being tugged out into the unforgiving field of battle.

He stumbled as soon as his feet hit the grass, the brunette tugging him toward the entrance they were to take to gain entrance into the deserted church, but to get there they'd have to leave the cover of the trees where they'd parked discreetly to avoid detection. Unfortunately, Eren knew that was a feeble attempt, the crafty clan were, probably, already expecting them, and that gave the vampires an advantage.

He moved swiftly out of cover, making sure to take Armin through a route that it would be near impossible for them to be detected, their faces settling into grim expressions. The blonde was practically pressed into the taller's back, the distance between them being so little since the smaller was practically trembling.

Around them, other members of the squad swiftly moved, leaving the faintest impression they were there. They were all divided into pairs, Jean - an arrogant ass - was with Marco - a man with a sweet nature; Connie was with Sasha; Ymir was with her sweetheart, Krista - as she got dubbed in the end; Mikasa was partnered with Hannes, and the rest of them Eren didn't care for.

"Eren," Armin hissed, catching the other's attention swiftly, making him incline his head slightly to the right to look at him, "There is a high chance that the clan have predicted our attack,"

"We know."

"We're sending ourselves into a battle unprepared!"

"We're aware of that."

"This could wind up with half of us being dead, turned or worse - missing."

"_Armin_," Eren stressed, silencing the strategist with a withering glare, his teal-green eyes flashing in warning, "We _are _aware of it!" His tone made Armin bite down on his tongue, nodding shakily, knowing that to press the matter further may enrage Eren - which wasn't always for the best of things.

They fleetly slipped round the side of the church, noticing the side door - their entrance - was slightly ajar, which caused them to shoot each other blatant stares, knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Though, the squad approached in pairs, once inside they broke apart, each of them spreading out with their radio frequencies switched to their given partners.

Silently, the brunette lifted his hand, halting the smaller in his tracks, his legs carrying him to the door. The other was unable to watch using his petite hands to cover his ocean-blue orbs in fright while Eren snuck out his foot, nudging the door open completely and his hands going to the gun that was strapped to his back.

Wetting his lips, Eren pulled it round to his front, switching on the light that was attached to the front, shining it in through the door before he poked his head in. They were entering through a room that was built to hold the churches old shrine, but the room was murky. Shining his light around, Eren saw the spiders that scuttled to the dark corners as his light reached them and he let out a shudder.

"Okay, Armin. It's clear." He whispered back to the trembling teen, noting that he took tentative steps into the room, taking in the cobwebs and dust ridden walls.

"Why would they choose this place?" Armin gulped, the gun shaking in his quivering hold, the boy's nervousness on full display for the brunette to witness - which made him curse at Mikasa for forcing the blonde onto the mission with them.

Eren looked at him, moving slowly toward the door on the other side of the room, "It's dark; it's secluded; it's away from humans; it's in the middle of no where." He listed, shooting a small smile at the other in an attempt to make him relax, even if it was just slightly.

The blonde only managed a timid nod, not able to formulate a response as they reached the door. He watched Eren reach out, grabbing the handle and pulling it down before pulling it open. It opened with a loud 'pop', which indicated that the door was stiff, but also put them on guard. Vampires had a keen sense of hearing and the noise was loud enough for one of them to notice, maybe a few.

"There's a lot of factors..." The brunette muttered, before glancing at Armin, "Hurry off in the direction you were given, I'll be nearby, and we have to do this fast." He stated, keeping in mind the noise that the door just created which was the equivalent to a flashing neon sign that read 'we're here'!

"W-Wh—" Armin began, but didn't even get to finish, Eren cutting him off.

"A group of the clan could be heading our way, the door made a loud enough sound for them to notice," He replied bluntly, which caused the small male to nod, turning on his heel and dashing off in his fear of being found by more than one vampire. From the other side of the church, his ears could pick up the faint gunfire - indicating some of the squad had already ran into their rivals.

Just as he had predicted, the vampires had been expecting them, lying in wait.

* * *

It was chaos, his own soldiers colliding in combat with the female hunter's squad, and he loved it! It was slight sadistic, that he was aware of, but Levi didn't care and stayed hauled up in his dust ridden 'office', listening to the pain screams of his own and his enemies. It was like music, soothing and havoc. He had two of his trusted - though slightly displeasing - allies with him. Hanji, who was his human researcher - she did her thorough research on the human anatomy and so forth. Then he had Erwin, who was the commander of his troops and longest standing friend - the tall male was someone Levi frequently turned to for advice on matters.

The two of them stood some distance behind him, the two sharing concerned, but blunt looks. They knew of Levi's warped mind, and were worried for their friend - despite him trying to cut his bonds with them years ago. The small male having simply said that it would weigh him down and stop him from reaching his potential - though, they'd both realised he was reluctant to.

Silently, he lifted the glass to his lips, taking a swig of the blood inside and a smile curled on his slips at the metallic taste that slid down his throat, filling his mouth. It was addicting, the small male inclining his head toward the window.

"Ah," He sighed, pulling the glass from his lips, and placed it down on the table, "The sweet sound of slaughter." He laughed lightly.

Twin looks of sadness flickered onto both Hanji and Erwin's face, but it was nothing near strange to them, not anymore. A tragic past can do a lot to change a person, in many ways. The two of them having seen a lot of the raven, growing up with him as time changed him - it was physically, and mentally, tiring.

"Yes, but... Somehow... I can't help but wish that all this was avoidable," Erwin spoke up, which was met in response with Levi tensing, his head slowly turning to shoot his key glare.

Once his eyes looked with Erwin's, he gritted his teeth, his lips forming his words, "Pardon?"

"I said, Levi-san, I cannot help but wish that all this - the fighting, and bloodshed - was avoidable. Is that a problem?" Erwin quirked his eyebrow - the twin blonde brows hard to miss by how thick they were.

"Yes. Why should it be avoidable?" Levi grunted, standing slowly, and pacing to the window, "It's not going to do anything. If we stop fighting then the humans, the sickening beasts, will continue... They won't stop until we are all gone,"

"B-But, Levi—" Hanji cut in, her eyes wide behind the wiry frames while she tried to defend her precious humans.

"Enough!" He barked, spinning on his heel. Locking eyes with them, the raven shot the both of them a withering glower - one that startled the two of them, causing them to gape at their friend in disbelief. Although, the male just sighed heavily, "I am _not_ here to be a push over for those... Inferior beings!"

Clenching his fist, the usually calm vampire swung his fist into the wall, feeling the wall crack under the force of his fist.

"L-Levi-san?" Hanji rushed over to him, placing her hands upon his arm; she was able to feel his muscles contracting beneath his shirt, but that wasn't proving to be a powerful distraction when she saw the shadowy look that overcame her friend's face.

"Shitty glasses, we have a job to do," He stated darkly, making her stomach drop like lead - she felt him rip his arm from her touch - turning on the spot, the short male was making a brisk b-line for the door, his face set in a stony, placid expression. Once he'd passed through the door, Erwin and Hanji looked at each other, their faces mirroring what they felt.

"Let's go," Erwin muttered, eliciting both of them to rush out of the room after Levi, their speed eccential to catch up with their leader. The raven, on the other hand, was walking like he had purpose, his eyes darting left and right for what they needed - it just all depended on if the thing they needed presented itself to them.

Pausing in his tracks, Levi raised his hand, taking a whiff of the air, "There's a human up ahead." He stated bluntly, "But their sent is new. A new hunter - perhaps?"

The tall blonde next to him managed a bleak nod, "Levi, I'm going to go lend a hand to our troops," He stated quietly, "I trust you and Hanji are able to execute the plan without me?"

"Mhm, the plan is a walk in the park." Levi grunted, and nodded at his general, watching him turn and run off toward the sound of gunfire, "Just... Don't die." He added quietly when the blonde was out of sight.

With just him and Hanji proceeding, it made the conversations die out before they started, their approach on the new hunter silent - and soon to be deadly. They peeked round the corner, seeing a small blonde male, his blue eyes wide as he gulped down his fear and prodded the corpse at his feet with his gun.

He seemed nervous, but knew his way around the weapon in his hands, despite the obvious fact that he never went out on field much. The poor boy was timid, his attention where it was going to cause his downfall. Tensing, the older got ready to strike.

Suddenly, the boy's radio buzzed, a voice filtering through, "_Armin_,"

The blonde, Armin, jumped, his eyes flying down to land on his radio. When the voice had sounded, he'd jumped away from the body in shock, his eyes turning to look at his surroundings in a sense of panic. Slowly, he reached his hand for the radio on his belt, that's when Levi struck.

He rushed out from his hiding spot, not taking long to get to the small boy's side and grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand in the action. Tutting, a cruel laugh threatened to escape from his throat, watching the small boy frantically try to pull his arm free.

"L-L—" He stammered, the sapphire eyes widening, his face paling, "_Let me go_!"

"Now. Now. Now." Levi sneered, seeing the blonde's eyes dart up to meet his in a frantic motion, "I'm just _dying _for some blood,"

Watching Armin gulp, the count felt his pleasure climb, his lips curling into a wide grin as he hissed lightly, showing his pearly-white fangs to the terrified human in his grip. Tiny pools of tears were swelling up in the boy's eyes, making Levi want to end his pathetic life sooner.

"Stop!" Armin yelled, panic filling his tone, making his voice rebound off the walls, "Stop! _Please_!"

But his pleas went unheard, the older male pulling the blonde flush against him, leaning in towards the nape of his neck. He could already smell the scent of the kid's blood, the smell proving to be slightly alluring - though, it wasn't really Levi's usual taste - his throat burning for a taste.

Just as his teeth scratched over the neck beneath him, a force collided with him, sending the both of them crashing to the ground. Armin was frozen, staring in shock as Levi snarled, looking around for the opposing force his eyes falling on the brunette that was pushing himself up.

"Armin! Don't just stand there! Run!" He yelled toward the blonde, watching the scared face turn into shock.

"E-Eren—" Armin began, but was silenced when Eren was grabbed by Hanji, the teen being pinned the ground as the female vampire inclined her head toward a smug looking Levi.

"Ge-_Geoff_!" The brunette managed to grunt, seeing the small male's hand slip into his pocket. While this was happening, Armin stood there, frozen, unsure what he should do.

Pulling out a syringe full of a sedative, Levi approached the struggling teen, kneeling down beside where he was pinned. So, this was Eren Jaeger - Mikasa's adoptive brother, how quaint. A smirk formed on his lips, the male's face a sadistic mask, "This shouldn't hurt a bit, unfortunately," He spoke silkily, slipping the syringe into the boy's neck and slowly injecting the contents into him.

"No!" Armin yelled, raising his gun shakily, "W-What did you just inject into Eren?!" Slowly, he shot a feeble glance at his friend - who seemed a little dazed.

In response, the vampire slowly approached him, the female making sure to keep his friend pinned to the floor, and his response was a swift back hand to his cheek. Staggering, Armin flew into the wall, his head smacking against the dust covered stone before he found the ground rushing to meet him. His head was splitting, a pained cry slipping past his lips once he found himself crumpled in a heap upon the floor.

"Hanji, report?" Levi questioned, keeping his eyes on the blonde who was fading out of consciousness slowly, and gradually.

"He's out," Came the female's reply; a deep chuckle sounded out from her companion, the sound of his footsteps walking away from where Armin lay reached the boy's ears, making him blearily focus on the form of his unconscious friend as the female vampire got off of him and the smaller one scooped him up.

The last thing Armin could see before his vision was swept away was the two retreating forms of the vampires, the two of them carrying his friend away from him - for, who knows, what ever horrible reason they had.


	2. Two

**A/N: Ah... Okay, so this took a little longer than it should have (blame prom and leavers, and my overall laziness), and I'm planning to write a oneshot before starting on the third chapter - it's not SnK related, more like Adventure Time related.**

**I hope it's good, and captures your attention. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, or the characters. I just own the plot, all other rights go to Isayama. **

**- Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**TWO**

Pressing her palm against the gash on her arm, Mikasa hissed through her teeth, slowly regaining her footing. Her squad lay scattered around, some dead, and some still breathing. Hannes was stood a few feet away, helping Marco steady Jean - the idiot having got a nasty scratch to the side of his face. The vampires had decided to flee, but not without leaving a few explosives as a parting gift. _That _they could have gone without.

"Is everyone here?!" She yelled out, communicating with her left over troops as the powder cloud of the stone soon began to settle. Her eyes picking out each form carefully: Connie; Sasha; Marco; Jean; Krista; Ymir; Hannes, and herself. There were a few others, but they were either scrambling out of the rubble covered in dust - which made them hard to identify - or they were bleeding out on the debris around them, or buried beneath it.

"M-Mikasa..." Came Krista's wavering tone, the girl turning her azure eyes to their leader fearfully, "Armin and Eren aren't here,"

"What?!" Mikasa snapped, her eyes darting around for the goofy smile of her brother, and the gentle, shaky smile of their friend, but her eyes found nothing. Clenching her fists, she looked at them all, biting her lip, "We mu—"

"Mikasa?" A small voice sounded out, causing everyone to turn. They all saw Armin, the boy looking meek, pale, and dust and cobwebs clung to areas of his clothes. The poor boy had blood dribbling down from a gash on the side of his head, staining the blonde locks red around it.

"Armin!" Everyone yelled in relief, their eyes searching for his partner that should not be far behind. Mikasa went over to him, gripping his shoulders, staring down at him intensely, her face once of relief - but also of panic.

"A-Armin, you're okay..." She breathed out, seeming shaken up. Her hand trailed up, brushing over the wound gently, like a mother would when examining her child, "But... Where's Eren?" Her eyes snapped back up to the boy watching his face crumple.

Floods of grief welled up in them, dribbling down his cheeks, "T-They—" He began, before he choked, sobbing softly instead.

Mikasa froze, her heart shattering; a roar of gasps and whispers started up amongst the survivors of her squad, she noted that Armin's wrist had a distinct hand-shaped bruise, and the poor boy was shaken up.

"They've killed Eren..." Marco mumbled, looking shocked, a look of pain crossing over his face as Jean frowned lightly. Tilting his head toward Mikasa, Marco gave her a simple, sympathetic smile, "I... I'm really sorry..."

His voice was met with a series of nods as Sasha brought over an injured girl - her leg bleeding heavily - and three other's trailed behind her. Mikasa's heart shattered, hearing Armin sniff, but the shaking of his head caught her attention. His face was distraught, and he was trying to relay them something.

"No! N-Not killed!" He cried out, causing them all to pause, shooting frowns of confusion at each other before staring directly at the blonde for him to continue, "E-Eren... He wasn't killed... They took him!"

Feeling her blood run cold, the leader stopped in her tracks, staring at him in shock, "They... Took him?" She echoed, her face pale, and she appeared faint.

Slowly, Armin mumbled his confirmation, hanging his head as the burning intensified in his throat. Tears blurred his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as Armin choked on them, starting to sob once more - each sob shook his body, the blonde unable to stop them while he brought his hands to his face, hiding his face. It hurt him just to think about what horrible things they were doing to his friend at that second, it made his heart ache - Eren had got snatched protecting him, it was _his_ fault!

Shifting her arm, the raven grimaced at the pain before nodding slowly, "Everyone, get back to the van..." She lowered her gaze to the floor, "I'll call the clean up squad... To make sure that everyone lost gets a proper burial." Her voice cracked in several places, but that was nothing new.

"Mikasa," Hannes began gently, since he was the oldest of all of them but she held up her hand, silencing him. A sigh slipped past his lips, watching as the female began to lead the way back to the van, despite the fact that she was grieving - she was busying herself to get rid of the pain that was there because her brother was in harm's way.

Steadily, Hannes stepped over a large clump of debris, following after the drifting group. Each of them looked haunted, the memories of the battles, and all who they've lost in their minds. Being a hunter wasn't a walk in the park, nor was it what they all wanted, they sometimes had no choice but to join the hunter squad.

Every step brought them a step closer to their destination, but it also opened up a rift in each of them - it would have been less painful if Eren was dead, then they wouldn't have to worry about just what exactly the vampires were doing to him.

* * *

Groaning, Eren shifted about in the spot he lay, his head swimming at the slight movement, and the movement revealed that he was chained - wrists and ankles - which left him stuck. Gradually, he eased his eyes open, letting out a shuddering breath, his teal-green eyes picking up the darkness that swarmed him, and the musty smell that flooded his nose.

Feeling a pang in his head, he finally groaned softly, hearing shuffling to the left of him. The smell was becoming unbearable, Eren screwing up his nose in disgust as he realised the smell was the overpowering stench of blood.

"Disgusting..." He muttered, pulling an appalled face, tugging at his binds with a feeble glare upon his face - just what had happened to him again?

_I was... I was protecting Armin, then that chibi vampire injected me with... Something... _

He frowned, ignoring the throbbing that resounded through his head while he thought, and tried to remember just exactly what happened. There was no clues to where he was around, it was too dark to make a single thing out, and—

A hand brushed down his cheek, causing the brunette to tense, his eyes turning toward the direction to see the creepy vampire with the glasses - the one that had pinned him down - which caused him to make a startled, but meek, cry. She only smiled, her eyes wide as she seemed to observe him with vigour.

"Hello," She breathed, seeming amazed, and it was starting to increase the teen's discomfort, "It's nice to see you're awake, finally. Levi-san should be proud." She lifted her hand, running it through his hair which caused shivers to run up his spine.

"W-Who's—" He stammered in reply, but his reply was cut off when the door slammed open, and the room was flooded with light. Crying out as the light cut through his head, he turned his head away from it, hearing a deep chuckle from the doorway, a tongue clicking in amusement at the teen chained to the table.

"Glad you're awake, brat," Footsteps slowly approached him, the light getting blocked out by the male's silhouette, his fingers going up to the boy's chin and roughly grabbing it. Forcing Eren to meet their eyes, he came face to face with the 'chibi' vampire that had injected him, his face forming a snarl.

"Yeah? What do you care about it?"

"You are my item of blackmail." The raven reached over, trailing his fingers down the boy's unmarred cheek, a smile cutting onto his lips - but it was disturbing to look at, "I plan to use you to aid me against your sister,"

"Mikasa?" Eren's eyes widened, his fear climbing slightly as he struggled against the chains that held him, "Don't touch them! Any of them!"

"You're more worried for them than you are for yourself. How foolish." Levi's voice was silky, leaving the younger male to shiver at his words, his throat running dry as he swallowed fearfully. The vampire was aware that he was pressing at the boy's buttons, trying to get him to snap, and by the glare that was being flung his way... It _was _working.

"What are you going to do to me? Turn me into one of _you_?!" The teen screamed at him, making Levi pause, flinching at the tone of voice the brat had used. Lifting a hand to his head, he let a sigh slip out past his lips, running his fingertips over his temple before massaging it gently.

"Don't be silly, brat. We won't do that, at least, not _yet_," He hissed out through his teeth, turning on his heel and walked back to the teen. Snapping his hand out, his fingers curled round the slim, smooth neck of the struggling human, whose eyes were wide with the terror that ate away at him from within.

The sight was amusing to see, Eren's lips parting while he made frantic gasps for air, to see the boy at his mercy brought the elder a sick pleasure that boiled in his stomach and left him craving more.

"First of all, you are to become my slave. You hear?"

Eren's face took on a look of shock, the words slowly sinking in, "E-Eh...? No way, you fucking chibi."

Sneering, said male's other hand snapped out, swiftly colliding with the boy's cheek. It caused the human to make another cry, a cry that was choked as the vampire still had a hold of his neck, the fingers digging into his skin and bruising it, "You have no choice. You are becoming my slave,"

Watching those teal-green orbs widen fearfully, Eren's face contorted into a look of panic, hearing the other vampire - the one he'd forgotten was in the room with them - shuffle slightly before she pulled a chain and collar of sorts over to them. Her face was one of amusement, a twinkle gleaming in her eye while Levi removed his hand from the neck below him and watched the boy gasp for air.

Slowly, Eren felt the chains come loose from his limbs, his mind able to devise a plan that would be able to help him escape. Shooting up the brunette tried to collide with Levi and send him stumbling. The vampire seemed to be expecting him, catching the boy in his arms and looked at him plainly.

"Remove your shirt," He told him bluntly, watching the teen's face heat up.

"No way!"

"Take it off," Levi snapped, tugging on the green item that clung to the boy's chest, "Or do you _need _help?"

"N-No!" Eren squeaked, smacking at the hand that held onto his shirt. His face was one of fear, knowing that the ass in front of him was probably serious.

"Then take it off." Levi muttered, lifting his left hand and flicking the other straight in the forehead, smirking coyly.

"No!" The boy was adamant that his shirt was not coming off, his face one of blunt determination, a look that highlighted the sheer beauty of his eyes.

This predicament just caused the older to smirk coyly, his hands moving to hook around the hem at the bottom of the shirt, forcing it up and revealing the toned stomach beneath. Frantically, Eren's hands fought against him, trying to pull his shirt back down, but he was losing the battle.

Tearing the cloth away from him, Levi grinned triumphantly, the green shirt in his hands before he tossed it into the corner. Using his eyes, he then went on to examine the boy's figure casually, taking notes on how the other appeared and how his skin was unmarked, not a single mark in sight.

Eren felt exposed, too exposed; he used his arms to swiftly cross across his bare chest, a faint pink hue dusting across his face and illuminating how embarrassing it was for him. He coughed faintly, making Levi raise his dark eyes to peer up at the boy expectantly, knowing that this was just something to embarrass the boy and fill his amusement metre.

"You're embarrassed?" Levi's lips curled into a smirk, watching the blushing teen squirm where he was sat.

"A-And? You would be too!" Eren snapped defensively, sticking out his bottom lip in an act to seem brave - but it was brushed off.

"Right," Levi muttered, glancing down at the fabric that clung to the boy's legs, "Now remove your trousers and put these on." He instructed, reaching to his left and lifting up a pair of leather trousers that would fit tightly round the boy's lower body.

"No way,"

"Now, brat, I don't want to have to help you, again, but I will."

Pressing the warning in the air, the gaze that the raven gave him began to unnerve him, which left Eren with no other option but to reach down and struggle with the belt that was wrapped around his waist, holding up the trousers with ease. Tears sting at his eyes, causing the brunette to swallow, forcing them back while he began to undo the button and unzip the flies.

"Good, slave." The count sneered, his voice running through Eren's ears like sour milk would do his throat, and he recoiled.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He stammered out, feeling a pair of hands attach to his waist, lifting him off the place where he lay then stopping to rest on the waistband of his trousers before slowly tugging them down, revealing his legs little by little until he was there in only his boxers.

"My! My! My!" Hanji, the female exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing his shoulders, causing the human boy to squeak in shock at the action, aware that he was being turned slowly, the woman's eyes not leaving his body - which was making him panic slightly.

She ran her hands over his sides, knocking away the hand that tried to yank her away, her face settling in a soft frown. She seemed entranced, making Eren shift his weight, his teal-green eyes wide with fright at the close proximity there was between them.

She was mumbling to herself, swiftly avoiding Levi's swipe for her as she cupped the teen's face, turning it to the side roughly, "A perfect specimen." After saying that, she forced the scared boy to meet her eyes, his face one of fear as she inched her face closer, "A great subject..." Her brown eyes were locked firmly with his, reflecting her eagerness within the pupils.

Suddenly, she was yanked back, the small male throwing her to the ground with ease, and shot her a burning stare.

Eren choked out in surprise, the leather pants, trousers, whatever, being shoved into his chest harshly, "Shitty glasses, I warned you." The raven stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes slightly at her. Hanji trembled faintly, but then hung her head, a delicate pout filtering onto her face.

"Sorry, Levi, but... My urges got the better of me. This is the first human we've obtained." She argued feebly, though there was no doubt that it wasn't going to work in the slightest.

"Do I look like I care about your 'urges', Hanji?" He continued, placing his hand upon the brunette's upper arm to steady the boy as he struggled into the item that he'd been given, a faint hue of pink upon his face. The reason that he was bring forced into them was the sheer fact that Levi was punishing the boy for randomly hugging him in sleep, mumbling something about his mother. He'd humiliate the boy as much as he'd been humiliated at the time - though the hug had been unexpectedly comforting.

That was a promise.

* * *

Holding the mug tightly in his trembling hands, Armin tried to stop shaking as he brought it to his lips, sipping at the warm liquid inside. They'd seen to his head, bandaged it up and told him to take it easy for a few days. Leaving it to be a clear reason why he was sat in Mikasa's room, in her recliner, with a blanket round his shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Said female was sat across from him, on the large sofa that the three of them usually occupied when the two older ones had accomplished their raids. Now three was down to two, and it didn't feel right. She watched the blonde tremble here and there, but was unable to muster up any words that would make the situation less worrying.

Armin made a small look of fear, looking at her with big blue eyes, it was fairly obvious that he was panicking for the well-being of his childhood friend, let alone the countless possibilities that those monsters could be doing to him at that current point in time.

"Mikasa, it's all my fault," He mumbled, his feelings still guilty on the whole abduction, which only caused the raven's features to take up a softer facial expression. She could hear clearly each hitch in the boy's breathing, each sob he forced away.

"Don't keep blaming yourself." She told him softly, but just watched as he clenched the cup tighter in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

"Don't tell me not to!" He yelled, his voice full of the anguish he felt, "It's my fault! If I hadn't got distracted then Eren would still be with us! Just... Don't..." His voice got softer on the last sentence, his tone laced with pain.

She moved to the floor, shuffling over to him before taking his hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

This was beyond the point of ridiculous blaming, the poor kid was positively brimming with self-hate as he continuously punished himself for the brunette's kidnapping, and possible murder. Mikasa was struggling with words, not sure what to say to the other to calm him down, after all, the other was starting to hyperventilate.

"Armin, remember to breathe," She instructed calmly, watching him sit there and rock gently while cradling the cup in his hands with a frightened expression graced upon his face.

His look turned incredulous, "Me? Breathe?! God knows if Eren's able to breathe right now! All my oxygen should be taken away from me!"

Grabbing the nearest thing to her, Mikasa gritted her teeth and quietly wedged said item into Armin's mouth - luckily, this time it seemed to be a cookie. Armin choked, but looked down at the cookie in mere confusion before back up to the female with eyes that threatened to water.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down." She said slowly, punctuating each word with an especially hard poke to the other's chest; her gaze was unwavering, which only caused the younger's lip to quiver - the cookie falling into his lap - his blue eyes staring at her expectantly.

Shakily nodding, Armin swallowed down his tears, hiccuping in the process, "Good, now you're calm." Mikasa continued, taking the cup from his hands and setting it down upon the table before taking his two small hands into her own. She ran her thumb over the back of them in a soothing motion, before she managed a small smile.

"I... I-I don't get... How are we going to get him out of there?!" He asked, his voice slipping back into panic before he felt the soft squeeze of the raven gently trying to reassure him, her grey eyes focused on him as she smiled simply. Though, there was the underlying pain that when they got in there, they may be coming out empty handed anyway.

"We'll devise a plan, and that is why you need to _calm down_." She whispered, her voice was like a soothing ring of a small silver bell, wrapping tendrils around his heart, and mind, slowly massaging the panic out of him.

Raising his eyes to look at her, the blonde swallowed once more, looking up at her with a reproachful gaze, almost questioning her lack of outer panic, and words of wisdom, when everything was probably haywire inside her mind. It was amazing how calm she could appear on the outside when on the inside she was probably breaking down.

A resounding knock at the door silenced them, the two glancing towards the door with a curious, but sceptical look. Standing, the older released the boy's hands from her touch and walked toward the door, frowning softly as she stopped in front of it. Who was on the other side, and what did they want?

Mikasa pulled the door open, coming face to face with Jean. He looked a little worse for wear, but his cheek had been stitched up and a gauze placed over it for extra measure, and protection. His skin was still rather pale from the initial shock of the bomb exploding before they were able to clear the area - resulting in a fair few witnessed deaths of their comrades (as they were torn apart) caught in the thick of of the blasts.

"Jean, can I help you?" Mikasa said silkily, quirking her brow at the male stood just the other side of the door, a small, worried frown upon his face that appeared once he glanced over to Armin.

Armin noted that he had a haunted look fixed behind his eyes, one he was trying to hide. It was slipping chills into the young strategist's bones causing him to shiver involuntary under his gaze. The lack of response from the older male caused their leader to frown, reaching her hand up and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Jean!" She said a little louder, getting his eyes to swivel to her and fix onto her. Wearing a frown on her face, she let out a soft sigh, "What's up?" She asked calmly, and frowned more as the other swallowed and tears appeared in his eyes.

His lips were moving, but there was a lack of sound. Each word fell heavy on the two clueless ones' chests, their eyes widening.

Finally, the raven spoke, "Lead the way. Quickly!" She prompted urgently, just as Armin shot to his feet.


	3. Three

**A/N: Okay, it took me forever to get this chapter up. I'm well aware. I was trying to write my Adventure Time fic, but after five times of rewriting and not being satisfied - I gave up. I'll try again, just not today. **

**So, here's Chapter 3, and I'm sorry if it's short...? Which it may be, I just felt it was good to end it there.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, or the characters. All rights go to Isayama. **

**- Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**THREE**

"There was little else we could do," Marco spoke up, his voice gentle as Mikasa stared down at the blonde figure that was currently convulsing, pulling at the binds that fought to keep him down, biting into his flesh the more he tried to break free. Anguished screams erupted from his lips, rebounding off the wall before Mikasa tore her eyes away and nodded in response to him.

It was agonising. She could still hear Thomas, even as his voice died down and his eyes stared at each of them in turn. His screams were etched in her mind, and no doubt would start up again soon. Yet, the people around just stared - the pain clearly shown upon their faces.

Armin had turned deathly pale upon seeing the other strapped to the table, his baby-blue eyes wide and unable to pull away from the scene. Still, Thomas fought the binds, his back arching once again as another ripple of pain darted through frame, leaving him to grit, and grind, his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and released a grunt of agony.

Seeing this, for all of those present, was a painful experience. Thomas had been friends with all of them, he'd brought so many to their senses when they'd felt like snapping into insanity and there was nothing they could do to stop whatever was happening.

"D—" Mikasa stopped, hearing her voice crack. She swallowed, and coughed into her hand, before turning to Marco, "Do we have a diagnosis?" She asked, finally. Marco's face fell, leaving her to watch as he slowly shook his head and her heart froze in fear. This had just gotten worse. They all had no idea if it could be contagious.

Slowly, the raven-haired female let out a long sigh, turning her head so she didn't meet Thomas' eye. It was horrible to see the pain that flickered within him, all of it portrayed through the glimmers that swarmed his irises and she just couldn't cope with it.

"Why can't we help him?"

Armin's voice was small, capturing all of their attention as they turned to look at him, ignoring the primal scream that Thomas let out seconds later. Tiny tremors had taken a hold of the small boy, his eyes peering at each of them as he awaited a reply to his question, a reply that they didn't have.

"We tried giving him a drug that would numb the pain, but..." Marco trailed off, his hand awkwardly going up to rub at his neck, "As you can see, it didn't work that well."

All of them, including Mikasa, turned to look at where Thomas was now writhing, the binds still eating into his wrists and ankles where he was yanking against them - trying to be free of them. Blood was beginning to blossom, smudging around the bind with mere ease before she noticed that Jean was shaking his head.

He looked away, jutting out his chin - a clear reminder that he was prepping himself for the worst scenario - just before Thomas gave a particularly hard yank, causing the ropes to snap as if they were made of paper. Upon hearing the ropes snap, everyone jumped, their eyes peering at Thomas with wide eyes as Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Hannes rushed forward to stop the other's thrashing.

Each of then grabbed a limb, pinning into the bed beneath the blonde as he struggled against them, screams spilling from his throat as they had done before. Everyone flinched, excluding Thomas, leaving the rest to back away as Thomas turned his head to the left, his eyes falling on Mikasa - who was pinning his left arm.

"You shall join us!" He hissed darkly, just before he yanked his right arm free of Hannes and lunged for her. She gasped, swiftly dodging as he made a wild grab for her, and noticed that his skin had turned considerably pale - itself. He growled, the sound erupting from deep within him, the new animal wanting to be released.

Sheer horror hit Armin's core, the smart teen finally connecting the dots, "Thomas got turned!" He yelled quickly, just as Thomas threw himself at the female a second time, his teeth looking considerably sharper than they had been - but it'd take a few days for them to form completely if they let him live. Which they just couldn't afford to do.

Rolling out of harm's way, she looked up at Ymir, nodding reluctantly, "Shoot to kill," She instructed, keeping her voice void of any conflicting emotions. The tall female glanced at her, seeming to calculate what her leader had just asked, and nodded stiffly. She straightened up, raising the gun and got into a strong stance before fixing her gun on Thomas' form.

"Sorry, Thomas," Ymir said curtly, before her finger pressed down on the trigger and a bullet flew, embedding itself in the blonde new blood's side, causing him to screech. His legs gave out, making him topple to the ground, just before Ymir fired again, the bullet smacking into the side of his head and he slumped forward.

Mikasa's breathing halted, watching as Ymir shot him two more times - for safe measures - before lowering her gun, her face set in a stoic expression. She nodded, turning to Mikasa, who also kept her face blank, as they both turned to look at the ashen faces of Armin and Krista. They both were trembling slightly, not sure how to react to the scene of murder that just happened in front of them. Thomas had been their friend.

Ymir moved swiftly, placing her arm around the trembling female with a gentle look grazing her tough surface, just before she pulled her into her frame and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Krista, however, was unsure what the proper reaction was, her eyes having taken in something that could never be unseen.

"He was our friend," She choked out, turning her watery gaze up to the face of her girlfriend, who merely sighed and nodded slowly.

"I know, Krista... But he wasn't one of the lucky ones, he forgot us al—"

"We could have saved him..." The smaller female continued, shaking her head sadly, unable to stop the small hiccup that erupted from her. She wouldn't hold this against them, none of them, if they believed killing him was what right, then it was the right thing, more than likely. Though, deep down, she had an underlying feeling that they could have prevented the outcome.

Pausing, Ymir glanced at Mikasa, who gave a disheartened sigh and hung her head, turning to look at the corpse of the newly turned who used to be one of them. Ymir had been right, he'd turned against them all, gave in to the vampire blood that was polluting his veins and corrupting his memories. Not all vampires were lucky to remember who they had been before they were turned. Thomas had forgot it all, she could see it in his crazed eyes.

"Jean... Dispose of the body. Marco, could you..." She trailed off, swallowing down the rising lump in her throat, though her expression on the outside was blank. All of these people were like a family to her.

"Help? Of course," Marco replied, his voice quiet and unwavering. Mikasa knew that he must be startled by what he had witnessed, but knew he wouldn't let it affect his work and that was what everyone admired about him. It was just a regular day at work.

* * *

There was no way for him to tell how many hours he'd been stuck with the bloodsuckers for, and he was beginning to wish they would at least let him have his gun back in possession. Then he could either fend off the leeches that kept eyeing him up from across the hall, or blow his own brains out to avoid being turned into one of them. Both was appealing to him at that moment.

Sighing heavily, Levi's eyes flickered to the form of the boy, which was currently sat upon the filth ridden floor a few feet away from him, and admired the way the boy's form wasn't weak and appeared rather skinny. In fact, young Jeager had a sort of lanky-cross-muscular form. He'd never voice these thoughts out loud, of course, that was just complimenting the bait.

His body was cold, just like his heart, as he shifted upon his seat and leaned back into the satin fabric. By now the cold was a mere memory to him, the temperature barely bothered his undead body, but the freshly turned just happened to be extra sensitive to the heat and the cold would become something they'd wish to feel again. After it had died down, no temperature would faze them. Vampires were the perfect killing machines, the ace of survival, they needed no time to adapt.

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired male just shook his head before turning away from the boy, before releasing it again. Just another casual, daily routine of survival until the hunters came crashing in once again and disrupted their peace.

"Excuse me, uh..." A voice spoke up, causing the older to sigh in annoyance, lifting his head until he realised the voice had come from his little slave. Turning his head, he fixed onto where the brunette was sat, looking at him before he swallowed down his fear.

"Yes, brat?" He responded curtly, not sure what the other wanted to say to him, and he didn't actually care.

Eren flinched slightly, like he'd been struck with a steel rod before shuffling closer to his captor, shooting a weary glance at the group across from them, "Could you get them to stop looking at me...? I just don't like being looked at as if I'm their next snack." He mumbled, his eyes darting up to the other's face. Levi quirked his brow in surprise with the other's question, before looking over at the group with a cold-iron stare.

Each in turn, the vampires awkwardly shuffled about in their seats before shifting their eyes to stare at inanimate objects within the room. No one messed with Levi. It was the unspoken rule, unless they were Hanji and they had no rules for safety. The count could tell that the younger male hated himself for having to turn to the one thing he hated for help, and just hoped that the kid wouldn't hold up his hatred forever. They were easier to kill when they'd given it all up.

The chain prevented the kid going too far, but still Levi preferred it when the human was right beside his legs - call it possessive, if you will - and glanced down at what the boy was up to. Which was nothing, apart from drawing images in the dust with his finger - disgusting. The vampire screwed up his nose in disgust of what the other was doing for entertainment. He didn't approve whatsoever.

His fingers tightened around the chain that he held within his left hand, giving it a fairly hard yank before hissing through his teeth, "Stop that," The young teen froze, turning his head to look at the one in charge with a shocked look, with his eyes blazing with rage that he was unable to release.

"Stop what, exactly?"

"Drawing in the dust. Getting your fingers grubby," Levi snarled, reached down with his right hand and grabbed the boy's wrist before pulling it away from the ground. He didn't do so without pulling his face of disgust with the boy.

"H-Hey! Wh-Why?" The brunette managed to stutter, just as the older removed his hand from his wrist before he threw a cloth in his face, causing him to flinch and snap his eyes closed as it hit his skin and clung there. Reaching up, Eren's fingers brushed over the fabric, before he removed it from his face and looked at the other with a non-amused expression.

Levi ignored the smirk that tugged at his lips, starting at the younger male with amusement gleaming in his eyes, "Clean the dust off of your fingers." He instructed, waving his right hand at him idly.

Silently, he obeyed, using the cloth to wipe off the dust that had got stuck on his skin. Not sure why the other had reacted the way he had, Eren bit down on his lip, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the ground below him before turning his head so his eyes were fixed upon the partly drawn image of his mother - the one that had been slaughtered by vampires when he was a small child. It was the whole reason Mikasa said she'd lead a squad, for the teen to have his revenge on them in the future, but also so she could keep him safe.

Levi watched, his breathing steady as had noted the gentle rising and falling of the boy's own chest - and the pulsing from the left side, indicating a steady, healthy heart beat. It was no surprising why Hanji was so obsessed with these lowly humans, they were quiet interesting in their own way but they were still worthless and weak.

Snatching his eyes away from the human, he looked up to glance at the old, but still working, clock that was fixed up on the wall just opposite the desk he was sat at. Upon the desk were papers, an empty glass and a pile of books that didn't belong to him. He simply sighed, extending a hand and lifting the top book from the pile. The title read 'Emotions and Scientifically Understanding Them' in bold golden letters on the black cover.

The raven-haired vampire shook his head, perfectly able to draw the line and discover whose book it was - Hanji's. Placing the book back on the pile, he slowly stood, gaining a few curious looks before he tugged on the boy's collar using the chain.

"Up." He instructed, his voice plain but stern, causing the tall brunette to slowly clamber to his feet. Those turquoise orbs flickered to the smaller's face before around at the stares that were being thrown their way and the kid physically shuddered. Levi's eyes didn't stray from the other's face, taking in the fear that lay underneath the brave expression that Eren tried to keep apparent.

Underneath the tough outer layer the kid had was a child, even Levi could see that and he wasn't the best human reader around. The older preferred cold, reliable facts, yet, this young teen was hard for him to figure out. Which left gaps in his plans and he'd been sure he'd thought of everything.

"Walk," He told Eren, though his voice was quieter, proving that he was distracted and began to tug on the chain as the two of them began to walk toward the floor that lead out into the hall. The brunette had, undoubtedly, piqued the count's attention.

The two proceeded to make their way around in silence. Levi's face was fixed with an expression of thought, the older trying to work out just what the kid had that had his attention so badly that he just couldn't bring himself to leave him an inch out of his sight, nor give the word to turn him. There was something about this Eren Jaeger and Levi planned to work out just what it was.

As they turned a corner, Eren let out a small squeak before stumbling, his captor having gave a particularly rough pull on the chain to get him to walk closer. He staggered, crashing into the side of the wall, before walking a little faster, but making sure there was still a safe distance between him and that thing.

He wanted to be ready for any surprise attacks that the count had circling around his head, it was his only means of defence now they had stripped him of his weapons. They were more than likely planning to throw him in an arena, right this second, and have him fight to the death before delivering his corpse to Mikasa for the whole squad to see.

Halting in his tracks, Levi raised a hand for the boy to see, in which he did and his footsteps stopped as well. It seemed to happen, just before Erwin bolted around the corner, sighing with relief when he saw his friend stood there with the young human beside him.

"Sir," He greeted him blankly, before looking behind him at the male that had just arrived, "We have some news."

"It's to do with the opposing hunters, sir." The young solider continued, it was a buff male and if Levi remembered correctly the only person he had on his team that was both buff and blonde was a tough recruit by the name of Reiner.

He nodded slowly, noticing the fact that Eren tensed in the corner of his eye, "Okay, spill." He told the two of them, noting the halt in the human's breathing.

"Reiner," Erwin said sternly, and the teen nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Me and Annie managed to pass on the 'infection', shall we put it, to two of their recruits and—"

"No!"

They all froze, all eyes locking onto the brunette, who'd just cried out and cut the other off. Levi frowned softly, knowing that it wouldn't settle well on the brat's shoulders since it was his squad and family, after all.

He yanked him closer, pulling the younger's face close to his before hissing through his teeth, "Silence, brat."

Eren fell silent, but narrowed his eyes at the vampire in intense distaste before watching the chibi turn back to Reiner with a small shake of his head, but the blonde was no longer focused on giving the information and was studying the brunette with an intense gaze.

"He's the human we obtained, right?" He asked suddenly, catching both Erwin and Levi off guard. Though, Levi managed to keep his shock from scratching the unfazed expression on his face, whereas Erwin turned to the younger vampire with a frown, quirking his brow in confusion at the male's sudden question.

"I-I am." Eren spoke up, causing the raven to whip round, giving him a dark stare. Yet, the boy did waver under his gaze and his expression turned to one of determination, he stared Reiner squarely in the eyes, "Do you happen to have the names of the two you 'infected'? Or, perhaps, a description?" He continued, causing all three of the vampires to frown.

Reiner nodded, "Yes. I do. Descriptions, that is." He responded softly, glancing over at Erwin, who gave a curt nod, "I'm not allowed into the files," He explained, before explaining brief descriptions of the appearances of two of Eren's squad mates. Two of his friends. Eren's face nearly crumbled, before taking on a pained look within his features instead.

"But that's Thomas and—" Alarms overlapped his voice, making the next name inaudible, and caused him to cut off instantly, just as the count growled loudly.

"What is that?!" He yelled, joining the others in looking around in blatant confusion.

Just before they cut out, the crazed vampire - Hanji - raced round the corner, looking at the four of them stood there with an eccentric look upon her face. Her eyes darted to each of their faces before she flashed them a grin, one that brought bad news.

"Uh, Levi-san. The humans found the blonde male that Reiner infected... He's, uh, dead," She said sheepishly, before pausing and biting down on her lip, "Also, the alarm wasn't my doing this time - one of the younger recruits set something on fire." She purposely added that it wasn't her fault, otherwise she'd surely get the blame.

Levi sighed heavily, lifting his right hand to his head, massaging his temple with his fingers before shaking his head, "I'm working with amateurs. Eren, come." He muttered, tugging on the collar before setting off - away from the commotion. All that his slave could think of, though, was the fact that Thomas was dead. What was to become of their squad?


End file.
